cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Anzeus
"Science is everything in war. The science of the mind, the wepaons, the science of power." - Anzeus talking to Chancellor Palpatine on his opinion- Prince Anzeus Papanoida was born on Pantora and is the Republic Minister for Science. He works along with the UNSC , which has given him a job as Vice Administrator. Joining politics at an early age, he is also the nephew of Baron Paponodia. Currently, Anzeus works for the Svess Imperial Senate as senator of Pantora and Orto Plutonia. Early life "Son, when you grow up, I want you to be on the Pantoran Assembly". - Anzeus's Father discussing his future expectations - Anzeus was born to Baron Paponodia's brother and a rich countess. This occured in 64BBY. By the age of eleven, he was sent to the Mandalorian Political Academy to learn his future career. Here, he gained the highest levels in each test, giving him a place in the Pantoran Assembly. First job Anzeus had always had a great intrest in law, and in his school years, recieved a law degree. This lead him to joining to Pantoran police force, and was assigned with a large number of officers, to Orto Plutonia. This was his first visit. Here, he worked along with many skilledsoldiers and tacticians. His greatest crime was when a large band of smugglers stole countless weapons and led to a speeder chase. In the end, Anzeus opened fire and killed the leader, locked the rest up and went back to work. Unfortunatly, he was called back to Pantora by his father. The Pantoran Assembley "Senators, meet your new associate, Anzeus Paponodia". ''- Chi Cho introducing Anzeus to his new work associates -'' Returning home from Orto Plutonia, Anzeus was given a place on the Pantoran Assembly. Here, he served under the scholarship of Chairman Chi Cho; the Chairman of Pantora at the time. Whilst at the Assembly, he befriended the Senator Riyo Chuchi. Together, they became very close and worked under the hardest of circumstances. Sadly, Rio was sent out to Orto Plutonia. With her gone, Anzeus was given double work and became harrased with stress. Fortunatly, she returned: but with grave news. The death of Chi Chu "An, Chi Cho ..... is dead"! ''- Rio Chuchi telling of the drastic events on Orto Plutonia'' Rio informed Anzeus that Chi Chu had been killed by the Talz. This took him by uttermost surprise. Together, the Assembly worked on electing a new Chairman. Believing that his Uncle was best suited for the profession, he persuaded seventy five percent of the Pantoran populace to vote. With this consealed, his uncle became the new chairman, and rewarded him (for his compassion) by making him the Pantoran leader of Orto Plutonia. Bidding Rio and his family farewell, the new prince left Pantora. Orto Plutonia Anzeus arrived on Orto Plutonia in 21BBY. Whilst here, he set up various outposts, made offerings and trades with the Talz and hosted many festivals and watched over the planet. One of the outposts built was Etchasaz outpost. Here, the Republic would watch ships entering the moon. Seeking to grip Pantora by taking its moon, Count Dooku sent a elite team of Commando droids ,hid inside a meteor, to land on the planet. When it landed, the bridge ordered a clean up team to get rid of the mess. This however, was a bad decision. Sleeping in his bedroom - located in the private floor of the building - Anzeus was woken up by his aides. Reporting to the bridge, security cameras showed droids planting dedly explosives. Commanding a full scale evacuation, the Prince refused to leave the base; even under the orders of Chancellor Palpatine. When the devices went off, Anzeus was last seen jumping out of the building with several gaurds. The New Minister Chancellor Palpatine rewarded Anzeus's bravery with making him the Minister of Defence. Anzeus worked there for a year before leaving due to being offered the place as minister of science. Assasination attempt! Raxxum Gelvan and Anzeus where at the house of Jedi General Flamberge when a sith team of three appered. They tried to kill the two, but luckily they escaped to the cruiser of Ace Bladez. In the Pantoran system, the ship was attacked and the team evacuated to Ryloth. Here, they where rescued by Republic forces. Svess Imperial Senate Empress Raxxum invited Anzeus into her empire. He serves as Senator of Pantora and Vice administrator. INTERESTING FACT VARON PROTONSIDE used to be Prince Anzeus's undercover police name! Category:Male Characters Category:Pantorans Category:Senator Category:Republic Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Scientist